Changes
by Onora
Summary: Gerda's thoughts on recent changes with the Royal family. ***WARNING - CONTAINS FROZEN 2 SPOILERS***


Soft footfalls treaded over the carpeted floor. Silver serving tray held before her, Gerda, could have walked the path in her sleep. Six years had etched the daily trek into her mind. Yet, things had changed. Her gaze shifted to the tray. Cold milk had replaced the teapot as, Her Majesty insisted, it paired better with the warm cookies plated next to the glass.

_Her Majesty Queen Anna._ Gerda chuckled. _That's going to take a little getting used to._ Another change, one of many changes in the last few months. Not that it was a bad change, Anna was a good queen. She'd never doubted the girl's ability to lead. The kingdom was thriving.

The people had cheered Queen Elsa's announcement of her sister's engagement. She'd heard the whispers of relief, finally the lad had found the courage to propose.

There would soon be a wedding. With the happy couple finding any excuse to slip away behind closed doors, when they thought no one noticed, it wouldn't be long before there would be the patter of little feet. _Ah, young love._ She chuckled at her own memories of such moments. _It will be good to have children in the castle again._

She loved her morning visits with Anna, but, it wasn't the same. Though she would deny it to save feelings, she missed Elsa, and their daily chats. The way her face lit up at the sight of warm cookies. That beautiful smile so seldom seen. The little giggle covered by a hand.

She'd known when Elsa had ridden in to save Arendelle from the flood, something had changed. After their return, there was such joy in Elsa's eyes as she spoke of their discoveries in the North. How she freely reached for Anna's hand or laughed out loud without trying to hide it. Her little Elsa had found the peace she'd been so deserving of.

They spoke fondly of their adventures, but she knew they were holding something back. During quiet moments, she'd seen the pained look in Anna's eyes as she stroked Elsa's hair with a trembling hand. How during those times, Elsa would smile, pulling her sister into a warm hug, whispering reassurances that everything was fine and she was okay.

Gerda knew deep in her soul, something awful had happened to her girls during the trip, something neither would speak of. Even Olaf had avoided her questions, only saying it hurt Anna's feelings to talk about it.

Things had been such a whirlwind following their return. They'd explained how Arendelle and the Northulda were now allies, and the Royal family's ties to the North. She was not surprised by the announcement, Queen Iduna had confided many things to her over the years. Sometimes, even a Queen needed a friendly ear to bend and shoulder to weep upon. How she wished she'd pressed for more details when the Queen spoke of her people and their understanding of magic. Perhaps, it could have saved them years of heartache.

Among the excitement of engagement and the alliance with the North, came Elsa's announcement, she was abdicating the throne. It was followed by the gut punch, she planned to move to the Northuldra's lands. As much as she longed for Elsa to be happy, it had been a bittersweet moment.

Her sweet Elsa was leaving them. It was something she had never considered possible.

She'd managed a smile and well wishes as Elsa rode away in the days following Anna's coronation. That's when the reality of it finally hit her. Long after Elsa had disappeared around the bend, she stood watching the empty waters. Kai had touched her arm, offering a reassuring squeeze. Drawing a steadying breath she turned and led him back into the castle, ready to handle her duties to the new Queen.

It wasn't till later, hidden in the darkness of their chambers, Kai had held her as she cried herself to sleep.

Heat flushed her cheeks, at the memory. She blinked back the sting of tears.

She was growing use to Elsa's regular visits, looking forward to family game nights almost as much as Anna did. Still, it wasn't the same, even when she didn't see Elsa, knowing she was safe within the castle was, comforting.

Sometimes it was hard to think of her sweet Elsa living in the woods. Was she eating enough? Where did she sleep? Neither of them would explain why Anna sometimes referred to the Nokk as, that crazy murder horse.

She might be a Fifth Spirit, whatever that meant, but she was still a young woman living in the wilderness. No amount of assurance was going to convince her it was completely safe.

"Those smell wonderful."

Startled, Gerda froze, wondering if the vision in white, standing before her was a dream.

She didn't have time to react before the _vision_, snatched a cookie from the plate, taking a quick bite.

"Hmmm, wonderful." The vision mumbled around a mouthful of cookie.

"Queen Elsa?!" _No. She's not Queen, not anymore. _

Light laughter answered her.

How she loved that sound. Recovering from her shock, she realized the young woman's offense. Unable to hold a scowl, she allowed a half smirk to cross her lips. "_Those_ are for your sister."

"And they are delicious." Elsa took another bite.

"Wait, it's not game night. Why are you here?" Her gaze swept up and down the young woman, searching for any signs of injury. None were found.

"It's good to see you too, Gerda." She teased. "I wanted to surprise, Anna. Is she in the study?" There was a twinkle in Elsa's eye as she finished off the cookie.

"Yes, she is…stop that!" With her hands full she couldn't swat away the hand snatching the glass of milk from the tray. She gasped as Elsa took a large gulp.

"Your Highness!"

Licking milk from her lips, Elsa grinned. "I needed something to wash down the cookie."

"I see living in the wilds, has caused you to lose all sense of proper manners. Next you'll be talking to reindeer."

"Only in the evenings. They're quite chatty after dinner." She took a small sip of milk, holding Gerda's gaze.

Were it not for the mirth in the young woman's eyes, Gerda would have been tempted to take her seriously. "Well, this _isn't_ the forest, if you would like some milk and cookies, all you have to do is _ask_."

"That sounds lovely, though I'd prefer a cup of tea, please." With the glass in hand, Elsa grabbed the plate of cookies. Her back straightened, as she assumed a formal tone. "I will see to it, _Her Royal Majesty,_ receives her milk and cookies."

"Just see that you don't eat them all before you get there."

"Yes, ma'am." With a dip of her head, Elsa spun and started down the hallway.

"Wait!" Gerda hurried after her, pulling a napkin from the tray.

"Yes?" Elsa turned back.

"Stand still." Caught up in the moment, she wiped away the thin milk mustache covering Elsa's lip. "There, _now,_ you're ready to be received." Realizing what she'd done, Gerda drew back a step, giving the young woman her space. An apology died on her lips at the sound of laughter.

Elsa's features broke into a warm smile as she leaned in. "Thanks, Gerda."

Gerda's breath caught as a gentle kiss pressed against her cheek.

"Always looking out for me." With a graceful spin, Elsa started down the hallway.

Stunned into silence, she watched Elsa disappear around a corner.

Tears clouded her vision as she touched a gloved hand to her cheek. "I always will."

Clutching the tray to her chest, she started down the hallway, grinning from ear to ear. _Maybe some changes aren't all bad._


End file.
